Hey Doc
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: It is Momiji X Hari. It hints at a realtionship... It is when momiji is grown up. Invovles drugs etc BL warning sorry for grammar my editor quit


"Hey, Doc" by Yearofthedragon

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Pairing: Hatori/Momiji hinted not there (For my wonderful twin sister who needs to read Fan fiction like a drug Much love Your little Sis)

A/N: I know not in the series, however I like Momiji and most of my topics to be angsty. Also He is now 22 and Hatori 33. It is in the future he is in a college in Tokyo for art degree. Our little bunny grew up quite a lot.

Spoilers: Momiji learns to play the violin and his father takes it away…it is in a later in the books…not sure.

Isn't true that the quiet ones are trouble,

As are the angelic are hidden devils,

All that glitters is not always gold,

And the wandering is not always lost,

They are finding their way through the world

For our once pure bunny is finding his way

Our sad twisted bunny has grown up.

I awoke with a terrible headache and everything from my hair to my toes hurt. I rubbed the sleep out of my too large eyes and pushed my long blond bangs out of them too.

I cussed a little as I rolled over to look at my clock. 12:08 it blinked back happily.

"Damn." I missed classical arts class by a little less than 3 hours and my design class just started.

Oh fucking well, I would be asleep there too it didn't matter.

I surveyed my big empty loft nothing around just the clothes, I wore to that club last night, were scattered around and the wood floor and the table and my sad excuse for a couch. He is long gone now.

I slid over to the edge of the filthy bed. The room smells of cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. I attempt to stand but my head didn't agree, the room shifts and I fall back in bed. I get up on the third try, I turn and looking at the sheets I had crawled out of; they are adorn with a little blood, semen, and sweat. I want to rip them off and just buy new sheets, a new bed or a new apartment. Since, my daddy "dearest" pays for everything, just to appease me and so I wont bother my "dearest" mutti (1).

I settle on just pulling the sheets off and rolling them in pile and put them in the trashcan.

I rub my tan eyes again and made my way to the table. I push some of the empty bottles of various poisons (2) and made room to put down my head against the cool metallic table, it helps sooth my throbbing head. How the fuck did I get here to this point in my life… gott (3) everything looked so much brighter and better when I was young, but now these thoughts just faded away…like me…

I take a long drink from a bright red bottle of nameless liqueur inside was bitter and burns down my throat, I wonder why these drinks always tasted better at night then the day after. I pant and caught my breath again, I gulped a bit more down and I finish the bottle up.

I let the glass bottle slip from my thin pale, bony hands and hit the floor with a crash as the bottle shattered. Propping myself on my elbows I gazed across the table and stared for a moment appreciating the beauty of all the near empty bottles, of every color and hue scattered randomly on the table. I glance at the last of the _medicine_ form last night they were just as colorful and arbitrary as the bottles, however grouped together somewhat. I finally found what I was looking for and pulled the cigarette from the tin wrapper. I put the slim stick between my almost white chapped and bruised lips. I found the lighter next. I sighed and let out a breath of gray smoke. I guess it is something I learned from watching Hatori do for years. I finish the cigarette and crush it in an already full ashtray. I then put my head down again on the table, temple down, to doze not real sleep I just breathed and let my mind wonder and attempt to make sense of everything.

Chapter 2: Clubbing

The bright blue, green, and red lights of my neighbors across the street shone through my window. The lights got me up enough to get ready to go out to the club, _Little Red Pills,_

I stumbled around until I found my tight low riding black leather pants and a decent white button own short sleeve shirt. White is the color of virgins and angels I thought with a laugh. I put on my black and orange rubber bracelets on and a leather dog collar on. I almost looked like Haru, but I looked more innocent then him. I slipped into my below the knee black snakeskin six-inch high heel boots and tuck them under my pant legs. I'm a lot taller than I used to be, I am still short but not as bad and with the shoes I am pretty decent.

To finish my look I got to my only mirror that wasn't broken. I looked at myself I had still on eyeliner on from the night before. I got a wet towel and gave myself a prostitute bath and wiped my face, neck and arms, and then I reapplied the thick black eyeliner and added a dash of red to my lips and some rouge to my cheeks to look alive. I fluffed up my pale blond hair and I was ready to go.

The club was not that far form my house I walked like a hooker swinging my hips from side to side, through the busy street. I pushed my way through the throng of sweaty drugged people. I made my way to the club door and smiled at the bouncer a big burly man who cracked a smile back and let me slip in.

The music beat its way through my body. The room was full with men pushing their bodies together grinding to music. I got a mysterious drink that is in a test tube from a waiter. I love this place no chance of meeting a woman and having her bump into me and making me turn into a cute little bunny rabbit; the only chance of meeting a woman is if they were a guy in drag or they had a little operation. I downed the electric blue liquid and put the empty tube on the passing waiter's tray. I joined the group dancing I bumped and grinded to this techno beat.

I smiled at all the people I knew, they would smile and nod. They knew me for my _rabbit_ like behavior and for what I was known for always having on hand…

I had a few more test tubes and danced alone to many songs, well as alone you can be in a crowd. Two guys that I have danced with before joined me.

"Hey, doc"

The taller of the two dark haired men got behind me and his friend went in front of me. Sankro the guy behind me got closer pushing his tapered waist against my ass, he got closer and started grinding into me, he was hard. Hikoen his short brunette friend went in front of me and pushed the front of his pants against mine. I moan and join the rhythm of pushes. I kiss Hikoen on the mouth and he let me slip my tongue into his tangy, hot mouth. His tongue explores mine our tongues clash and fought for dominance. The battle got more and more intense. Until, Tarfa another one of guys I knew came over with another test tube for me. I kiss him passionately hard on the lips and take the drink.

"Hey." I call over the music and continue to dance with Sankro and Hikoen who are moaning and nipping on my neck.

He leaned in put his electric green lips against my ear.

"Hey, baby Lets go somewhere were the music isn't so load." He leaned away and flipped his dyed green and black hair out of his sparkling you guessed it green eyes.

I smile, I know he just wants to get all my pretty pills and maybe to fuck. I pat Hikoen on the shoulder and he lets off, I then get off Sankro.

"Later boys, maybe tomorrow." I add a wink.

They smile at me and start dancing together and making out. They are a _fun _pair.

Tarfa holds my hand which is something not many people have done since I was very innocent. He led me to the bar, which is far from the music. He got two sets together and offers the seat to me. I smile and allow him to lead; I want to know what he is planning.

As the night wares on, he kisses on me and wraps an arm around me. We dance, grind, and hump to the music. I smoke most of the night. It is like three in the morning when he suggested going back to my place. I roll my eyes at him.

"Sure." It doesn't matter to me at this point what we do, I had alcohol surging through my body the pain is numb that is all that matters now.

The streets are fuller than before; he went ahead, because he has been over a few times before tonight. I push past a guy that is particularly whoring himself to anyone and I accidentally stepped on his cowboy white boots.

"Hey, Bitch!" He yelled after me.

I just saluted him with my finger (4) and yelled back "Es tut mir leid!"(5) The guy looks even more pissed, and I just laugh and went after Tarfa.

We arrive at my door and I open it and let him in. He goes up the stairs to my loft and flops down on the couch; Tarfa is eyeing all the medicine bottles. I follow and sit next to him and start taking off my shoes. My feet hurt, but nothing like the pang of pain in my heart.

"Make yourself at home." I mumble as I lit the last cigarette in the pack, that I had opened at the _Little Red Pills. _I take a long drag and relax, and Tarfa made a b-line for my _medicine_

"Thanks, Doc."(6) He laughs then he swallows a few tablets dry.

I get one of the many packs of pills from under the couch and pop it open pour about five into my bony hand and swallow them dry like him, then, snatch a bottle and took a gulp of the fire.

We party for a while, then he helped put some sheets that I had in my closet on the bed and we ravished. No love or caring in the way we do it. He doesn't care if he hurts me or not and I don't care about him…you just have to worry about your own needs. He dug his nails deep in my back and I didn't whimper… I return the favor…I think…the rest of night is a blur I don't remember half of it I am floating somewhere between the past and now.

Chapter three: Morning After

He is…gone probably with a bottle or two.

I get out of those horrible sheets the room smells even worse. I rub my face and then rubbed my arm over the hole from one of the needles that I keep a little more secretly than my pills. I have to buy some more soon, Ah daddy "dearest" will give me more money to pay me just to shut up or might still have some money lying around.

I start going to the couch, until I look at my cell phone it is blinking. I have…a message…

I stumble over to the phone and hit the message button and put it to my ear. I heard Ayame voice and he is crying.

_Momiji…its Ayame there has been…an accident…with _He sniffed some more _…Hatori. _I almost drop the phone but Ayame continued_ no time to talk…I am going to hari-san now…_

This time I let the cell drop on the metallic counter in my unused kitchen. I feel like crying.

"Gott!"(7)

The phone buzzed again. I am popular today aren't I? I laugh a little and look at the caller id.

Shigure Sohma

I answer it and tried to sound cheerful.

"Guten Morgen, Dieses ist Momiji Sprechen!" (8) and add a slight giggle after that

"Hi Momiji… Did you get Aya's message?"

"Yes" I nod even though Shigure can't see me.

"Well, I'm…suppose…well…ah…can you come back home please? Just to see Hari"

Is Shigure begging?

"Of course I will came I will take the train. Umm watch Hari-san for me!"

"Good…I will, bye…"

"Auf Wiedersehen! "(9)

I am shaking I want to know what has happened, but the over the phone dosen't seem like the best way.

I hop in the shower for a quick one; I don't want to see the family looking like this... The water is warm as it flows over my skeletal, white body. I shiver in the glorious heat. The water pressure is high and beat against my back bruising it lightly. I stand straight for once and let the water wash away everything I have done. Showers are so claming. I lean my head back and let the water rinse my hair I shiver again as the little hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I finish my cleansing all to soon in my opinion. I step out on to the soft rug. I dry off and wrapped my towel around me a few times. My closet isn't far and I slide the metal door open and found and put on a nice pair of black pants and a clean button down long sleeve shirt. I don't want to show the marks, scars, and scratches I have gotten. I grab the suitcase from the bottom of the closet. I stuff in some jeans, a few shirts that were long sleeves and clean; I fill most of the bag. I go back to the table and put some pills in a big bottle and toss them in, they should last a week or so. I grab a few packs of cigarettes. Next, I found my wallet next still full to the brim with yen. I tuck that in my back pocket. Last I get my cell phone, I stride to the door but on some plain slip in shoes and put on a pair of dark tinted sunglasses.

The walk to the train station is longer than to _Little Red Pills. _I press my way through the people heading to work, home, their spouse, their lovers, or nowhere. I keep having to push my bangs again out of my eyes. I get **Okachimachi Station after a bus ride full fithy, sweaty people. I found a empty ticket lady and I get a ticket to home. I have some time to kill because the train will be leaving in two and a half hours. I settle in a chair away from the light. My leg twiches nervesiously a habit I never could help. I look at the people who sat across from me. There was a little blond family with a cute little girl in a bright green dress with pigtails and a older boy wearing shorts and a man in a dark gray suit carrying a doctor bag and a cute "bish"(10) in a tank top and acid washed jeans lounging next to a beatuiful girl in a pink dress. I look back at my feet then at my bag. **

**Why should I be weak? Why can't I be like thoru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Ritsu, and Kagura? They just went to college and never came home anymore either. Haru left earlier than me and lives off in Kyoto near Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. It is funny, I'm in the same age group but they never totally accepted me, sure Tohru is nice but she is that way to everyone. I guess because I was a so childish they didn't want me around…**

**I glance at the pretty couple. They were snuggle close and the bish is wispering in her ear and he has an arm around her. They look happy and in love. Oh crap, they are kissing, I hate looking at cute little Hetros(11) that display public afttacion. A homo couple can't kiss in public without having someone say something.. Another thing, I hated about the affection is I can never have that. Not really… I can never tell someone everything and they wouldn't understand. Unless they were like Tohru the famliy's freaking savior and angel. I lit a cigrette and took a drag. I blink and sigh and look at the doctor.**

**He reminds me of Hatori in a way, he is young late 20s early 30s and handsome, and is reading a best selling novel. He glanced up at me and smilied kindly. I smile back and he went back to his world. Until the little girl dropped her little stuffed bunny she was hanging on to for dear life and the bunny managed to get kicked around by the people traveling between my row of empty seats and them, and the bunny landed under his seat. The little girl is crying. The doctor bent down and retrived her preious toy. He gave it back to her and smiles. She quit crying and giggles. He pats her on the head and then went to take his seat again.. Her mother isn't smiling and calls the girl back to her arms. The doctor contiunes to read but ocansionaly would glance around for any lost bunnies.**

**My attention focuses on the family next. A cute small blond blue eyed family thet are speaking Japenese. The boy is bouncing around on his father's lap and his mother is cooing over both of them. The happy little family all smiling the mother is not unstable if her son kisses her cheek and the father loved both his childern equally and tickles them loving. I guess that kind family is something kind of out of any zodiac's reach…**

**I couldn't look at them anymore I wanted to sleep or leave. I went back to staring at my shoes and smoking. I began to doze or daydream it doesn't matter, just the two hours didn't take so long…**

**Chapter 4: The train **

**I got on and took my seat in the back of the train by a window, I am not so senstive to the light. I relaxed in my seat and put my bag under my legs, nobody sat in the seat next to me. I started to pull at a lose thread on my pants I am trying not to worry about Hari-san he should be fine…I look out the window the last of the people loaded on the train. I spot a guy my age I suppuse carrying a vilion. I turn to look away for some reason it brang up memeries…**

**Of when I played the vivlion I used to love playing it so much and my father coming to me and taking it for mothers sake and momo's sake I didn't complain I loved my Mother and my sister, but the realization slowly dawned on me…my family didn't care…my father loved his life without me…My mom dispised the thought of me coming from her… my sister…I can never know her I would…just hurt her…too. More things started making themselves more noticable when Haru started really dating Rin and I didn't quite fit in the picture with anyone. I seemed to young to be on the same level as Haru and Kyo and Yuki were on another planet compared to me. I didn't fit with Kisa or Hiro because I was too old. I was just nowhere… limbo. I was both to old and to young to hang onto hari-san so much. Slowly, my world was coming undone, unravling slowly. No one noticed little changes in me, I stopped smiling so much and I wore a little more clothes, I got taller to about Tohru's hieght, I didn't talk as much and just floated away. I stayed until I was 18 and heading for college I didn't want to bother hari-san he didn't need me much either I was a burden. When, I got to college and Hari called me all the time but soon he got his own life since he wasn't needed so much he traveled with Aya and Gure. They went to Europe and did their own thing. Soon the calls stopped altogether I just got a check from my father every month not even signed by him stamped by the business. I started becoming "doc" to guys I met. With all the money, I wanted something that would make me smile again something to fill up the holes in my heart that grown from the spaces that my family and friends used to be. ..**

**I close my eyes and will away a few tears. I'm a selfish brat a spoiled brat what some people would do with the money I got with the life I had. I pull my legs to my chest. I want someone to hug me or pat me on the head and say that everything will be ok that I didn't have to do what I do, and that I'm not completely freaking useless. That they love me, they want me around, they want to see me smile again. **

** I let out a wimper and shiverd. Gott, I hope hari is ok if not for Aya and Gure or himself, could he be ok for me, he used to be the only one that would pat me on the head and as annoying as I was sometimes he would never yell at me he would sigh and smile a little. He never became unstable around me. He never wanted to forget me or pay me to stay away. He was so…kind…to someone who didn't deserve a look from him. I wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks.**

** Nobody near me noticed anything wrong like me they were absorbed in their own life, their troubles and joys. I clam down and cleaned my self up a bit. I look around for a cigrettte I have one between my lips and I see the no smoking sign so, I put it back in the pack. I lean my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. I put a smile on face and start to think about class and the quote I once read:**

**"I may be broken but I am not shattered,**

**I may be twisted but I am not bent,**

**I may be cruel but I am not without compassion,**

**I may be boyish but I am not a boy.**

**I may be sexual but I am not a very friendly person.**

**I maybe be a virgin but I am not innocent.**

**I maybe alone but the room is not empty.**

**I am just me."-Anon**

**I always liked that…quote. I let my mind wander and I started dozeing. My body is now acing calling for a smoke and some medicine. I evenutally gave in and popped a few in my mouth. I sighed and started watching the show… **

**I jerked a wake when the train pulled in the station, I feel sick like my stomach is trying to come up my thoart. I braught my withering hand to my mouth and have to wait until the feeling passed. After I few minutes I could mange to stand and grab my bag.**

** I still have like an hour drive to the complex. I am debateing renting a car or getting a taxi, I do have a lisense. I decided getting a taxi would be cheeper and I wouldn't be alone so much. **

**Chapter: 5 Almost there**

**I flagged a taxi down and slide in and put my bag next to me in the seat. I gave him the address.**

**"Hey. " He glanced in the mirror as he talked to me**

**"Hey, yourself."**

**"That's a pretty long drive you sure that's where you are going?"**

**"Yep, I'm sure." I flashed my wallet to prove the point.**

**"Cool." And he sped off to my desination.**

**My attention took me to the window I stared through my shades at the passing tall buildings, and how the buildings got shorter and shorter until we were out of the city and in the countryside. I can't help but stare at the rolling hills with tree dotting the skyline. It is nice and peaceful outside. Cute little homes and then some forest and back to cleared land with some rice patties here and there. I want to stay here just driving forever not thinking of anything but of how beautiful everything is not worrying about what lay ahead at the end of my trip. **

**The taxi driver seemed to want to strike up a few coversations and I don't feel like playing along.**

**"Where are you going?" Yep, he had to ruin my daydream**

**"Home."**

**"Ah…Just visiting?"**

**"Yeah sure." I didn't want to tell a stranger about Hari-san he wouldn't tell please if he is visiting me because something has happened.  
**

**"Cool! How long you staying?"**

**"Well, I do have classes for college but as long as want I guess…" I let out a sigh "Hey mind if I smoke?"**

**"Huh? Sure. So you in college for what?"**

**"Art." I lit up the cigrette.**

**"Really that's cool. You like it?"**

**"Sure, its something to…do…"**

**He nodded and smiled and went back to driving.**

**"Hey how much longer?" It is almost 6.**

**"Almost there. You'll be able to see the town in a few minutes."**

**I see it and snubbed out my cigrette. **

**"Cool." My stomach lurchs a bit, and I willed it to clam down. Gott, I didn't want to go home so they can see me…but Hari-san**

**We arrived at the complex doors at 6:10. I paid the driver and gave him a big tip for the trouble of coming out here. He smiles and wishs me luck. **

**I picked my bag off the curb and pushed open the fimilar doors, but they never seemed like such a fortress as they did now. I walked up the road nothing changed little kids played games in the yards everyone seemed to come home at six to have dinner. I got to the inner doors and got in. The lawns are prefect and they have flowers of every color, shape, and size. I have to catch myself from standing there staring at them. I got only a few more houses until Hari-san's. I walk slowly up the road to the fimilar drive way and even more fimilar house. I got to the front door and slide it open…**

**Chapter 6 Hari-san**

**I put down my bag by the door, "Shigure-san…Ayame-san….Hari-san?" I call but nobody answered…The lights are all out and nothing is making a sound.**

**"Hari-san?" The living room is empty and so is his study. The place seems so dead…I started making noise and I try to get some attention…If something is wrong with Hartori why is no one here?…. I went past the walls that used to be bare, now full of pictures or Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori together. Hatori is evening smiling, I looked at every picture just them on their trips…**

**I went past a few bookshelves also filled with more pictures and books, I finally found a picture of me curled up on the couch snuggling Hatori, when I was like 16. I continue my journey though the liveless house, I went room to room nothing at all. I got upstairs and started to examine the bed rooms. Mine looks lexcatly like I left it just dusty…my bed is still unmade. I chuckled slightly and went to his room**

**Hatori's room looks…lived in…lots of clothes for just one person and I don't think Hatori wears a bright red long sleeved night gowns…and since when did he collect _Barely Legal High School Girls _and romance writersmagizines? I decided to retreat downstairs…I guess Ayame and Shigure really do live with Hari-san. **

**I went to the dinning room to contnue my search maybe someone is there who can tell me whats going on?**

**I slide open the door.**

**"Hari-san!" I am surprised to see him eating at the table smiling at me.**

**"Hello bunny, your late for dinner." He said teasingly. He then gestures to a seat.**

**I took it "You are ok? Ayame and Shirgure called and said…"**

**Hari-san waves his hand like dismissing the idea. I hear a giggle from the door of the kitchen and see Ayame and Shigure watching us smiling from the doorway, they snuck back into the kitchen. I look at Hari for an answer.**

**"You haven't been coming home… and those two came up with this… So, you are here now?" **

**I smile they went to the trouble of tricking me to get home…why would they do that though…**

**"I missed you, bunny. Its not the same around here without you, and Aya can't fill your shoes forever."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Momiji why have you been avoiding me?"**

**"Umm…I didn't want to burden you… and everyone else never comes back…"**

**He stares at me for a minute. He is still as handsome as ever.**

**"Who said you were a burden and if I remember correctly you are the only bunny what does it matter what they do?"**

**I blush and ate some of the food that has been infront of me.**

**"You don't look well, Why?"**

**"I have been…sick for a while…" I can't look him in the eye.**

**"Really? Hmmm"**

**Hari got up from his chair gracifully., and came over to me and put a warm comfroting hand on my forehead.**

**"You don't feel warm…" He bent down and hugged me around the shoulders and snuggled me a bit.**

**I felt loved like someone really cared.**

**"Momiji." He said into my hair.**

**"You know they built a college in town and they have art there too…"**

**I knew where he was going…**

**"Hari." I lean back and catch his lips. I kiss him lightly for a second. He looks surprised and smiles down at me.**

**"Yes?" His green eyes are sparkling.**

**"Can I stay here with you…?" **

**So ends our bunny's tale,**

**You may draw your on concluisions**

**I thank you for seeing the other side,**

**Because every soul has two sides,**

**And someone smiling may be screaming on the inside,**

**Well, now you can take my tale and do as you wish,**

**Scorn and forget it or maybe carry an idea **

**With you and give the whole soul a chance show**

**In a character.**

Translation and meaning:

Mom

The saying "Choose your poison" Which met "choose your alcoholic drink." And people used to drink themselves to death and still do so your drink could finish you off.

God.

In cased you missed it he flicked him off

I'm Sorry

They call him "doc" I found it cute.

God

Good morning, This is Momiji speaking

Good bye

(10) Bishounen means pretty handsome young man.

(11) Heterosexual

As a note I'm sorry if he seemed out of character. Also my story is full of symbolism I have read too much of the book How to Read Literature Like a College Professor. Well, I shall retreat and go back to eating my bowl of ramen noodles. Please I really need R&R Thanks for letting me waste your time with my story I am honored. Also Hallo my twin are you happy?


End file.
